


Kissing it better

by the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, F/F, F/M, M/M, nurse!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms/pseuds/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms
Summary: “ – I know, but that’s the game, may I say. Some enter the game and win at their first try, but there are very few of those players. Others, like you, me, Sam, even your parents… Bobby! See Bobby, married once before he met the good one. All you can do now is taken this experience and going forward, knowing exactly who you’re looking for.”





	1. Prologue

“ – _Dean ? Let me in._  “

 

Sam’s voice was muffled by the door which remained undeniably closed, even though Sam has been begging his brother to enter for quite a while now. Part of him wanted to be angry, there was no need to shut himself down for so little, but the other part knew how himself had reacted after his very first break-up and Sam has to remind himself that this, right there, was Dean’s very first break-up. He sighed, cursing Lisa for his brother’s state. Why did she had to cheat on him, making a baby in his back and telling him so after. Don’t get him wrong. But Sam was pretty sure that Dean could have handle a break-up, he would have been hurt, but not as much. No, Lisa had to tell him she was pregnant and not from him, but some other dude. And when asked – no, being begged to –, shrugged his suggestion by telling Dean that he wouldn’t make a good father… Bullshit! Every one who knew a little Dean knew that the man has paternity – dare he say “maternity” – in his veins, in his genes.

 

“ – _Go away, Sammy._ ”

With a last sigh, Sam left his position for the last fifteen minutes, going back to the living room where were waiting their parents and Jess, all of them looked up to his tall frame, interrogation clear in their eyes, before making room to sadness. It couldn’t keep going, something has to be done and Sam has no idea of what. Dean didn’t want to talk about it, has never wanted to talk about feeling, those were “chick moment” as he often said, and for Sam, it was the only way to get over a break-up, the only way to accept it and move forward. Finally, Jess stood up, aimed to the kitchen while asking to Mary if she could take two beers and headed to the sad room.

 

“ – _Dean? It’s me, Jess. Can I come in? I’ve got beer. I’m not trying to bribe you, promised._ ”

 

She eared footsteps, swearing and the door was opened, letting Dean come into her sigh: he looked awfully tired, flushed eyes, stubble, sadness drawn all over his face; he looked like a mess.

 

“ – _Seems to be backhander, to me_.” he said, failing to smile.

 

After passing him the beer, Jess walked to the window, opening the curtain, light coming in to show off a room that had been overused. Dean sat on the bed, sipping in his bottle, not looking to her, but to the photography which stood on his night table: Lisa and him, taken a few months after they started dating. It didn’t took long to Jess to get the frame and put in the trash, feeling a bit sorry when she saw the look of pure horror on Dean’s face as she turned toward him.

 

“ – _I’m sorry, Dean. But it can’t keep going. It’s hard, but you gotta let it go, it’s over._

– _I don’t wanna, I though she was the good one, I wanted to marry her._ “

 

To be honest, they all though they’ll get married and have children. Where has it gone wrong? Looking at the man crying, Jess made her way to the bed, sitting next to Dean, patting lightly his shoulder before wrapping him in a tight hug.

 

“ – _I know, but that’s the game, may I say. Some enter the game and win at their first try, but there are very few of those players. Others, like you, me, Sam, even your parents… Bobby! See Bobby, married once before he met the good one. All you can do now is taken this experience and going forward, knowing exactly who you’re looking for._ ”

 

Both stayed tightly wrapped around each other for a few more minutes, then joined the Winchester family in the living room. Even if he was still feeling pretty bad, Dean was quick to go back to work, welcome by Bobby as if he hadn’t been out for over a month. Life has been going as if nothing, until a Monday morning: Mary was chocked to see her elder son sat at the kitchen table, having made the breakfast for himself and his parents, smiling at himself and greeting her with a loud _“ **good morning!**_ ”.

 

“ – _Not that I’m not happy to see you… Well, happy! But what are you doing here? You always work early on Monday._

– _Oh yeah, I quit. Like, on Friday._

– ** _What? Dean!_**

– _I know, but that’s not what it’s like. I’ve been thinking lately and I just realized that I couldn’t see me working in a garage for the rest of my life. It’s not for me. I love it, but I don’t like it and if I do this job, it’s mostly for Bobby._ ”

 

Well, everybody could tell. Mary had been a bit annoyed when Dean and decided that College was already enough for him and that he was going to work for Bobby. She was sure John had something to do with that, but she wouldn’t force her sound in a path he didn’t want.

 

“ – _And now what?_

– _I’ve been saving money for a while, so… I’m going back to school!_

– _**What?** ”_

 

This time, it was John’s voice, the man entering the kitchen with a chocked look painted all over his face. Mary was ready to ear him argue about how late it was for him to go back to school, how it was useless, but she was pleasantly surprised by what came out of his mouth.

 

“ – _What does it have to do with saving money? You don’t want us to help you? We’re your parents, of course we’re going to help you. No matter if it’s financially or morally, **you dumbass!**_ ”

 

Dean then proceeded to explain that he had looked for nursing school around, but that they didn’t have a good reputation and thus, he wouldn’t be around longer. He was going to Seattle and would be soon looking for a flat and someone to share it with. Later that day, in the intimacy of their room, Mary has interrogated John, was he really okay with their elder son plan, did he really wanna help him, both financially and morally through these next few years.

 

“ – _What else can I do? Do I think this make sens? No, absolutely not. But if it’s what Dean needs to get over Lisa… Then, who am I to judge? I’ll just give him a hand to catch if he ever fall._ ”

 

This was incredibly poetic and Mary knew better than pushing things further. Two months later, Dean moved to Seattle, ready and, actually, pretty excited by what his life was becoming and Mary was more to happy to be allow to witness it, along with the rest of the Winchester family, as well as Bobby and the Harvelle and Jessica. Then, a few years later, he was out, graduating as major of his promotion. The impress look on Sam’s face as he learned the new was to die for, the man had been used to every stranger and friends telling him he was the smarter out of both brothers, and yet, he didn’t graduate from Stanford as major of his promotion?

 

“ – _Don’t be sad, Sammy! Next big new will come from you!_ ” had teased Dean, ruffling the younger man’s long hair.

 

Did it mean that Dean had get over Lisa? Absolutely not, even though he was lamenting himself and drinking away his sadness every night, but he had come a long way and could now speak about it and see that she wasn’t the one for him. The next big step would be going back into the game of love and Jess was sure it would happen when Dean would start working at the hospital – it was just a matter of days –, because: who could resist a nurse? The answer is: nobody! And even less with a nurse looking like Dean.


	2. New team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to post sooner, I'm sorry :-( I first lost this chapter and had to write it again and then, I started my exam session and couldn't find time to upload.
> 
> But tomorrow is my birthday, so I've decided to allow me a nice week-end and thus, uploaded this work. Hope you like it, kudo and comment are appreciated :))) 
> 
> Xx

– _You better hurry up, bitch!_

  


Charlie’s voice made its way through the thin door, then started echoing in the sleeping man’s brain, a tornado of letters and sounds which he couldn’t process the meaning, only cursing the voice for putting him in this torment: _**Why was she so damn loud?**_ Dean cracked an eye opened, directly shutting it down due to the excessive brightness which had felt like a knife entering his eye and going all the way through his brain and skull. _**What the hell?**_ He turned around, covering his face with the blanket, humming when a deep shadow immersed him, no need to worry about the light anymore. But his headache hadn’t gone away, quite the opposite to be honest, his brain wasn’t really happy to have been disturbed without a good reason. 

  


– _Seriously Dean, get the fuck up! I don’t think your new boss will be happy to see you late on your first day…_

  


_**Wait, wait, wait!!! New boss? First day? … Oh shit, how could I have forget that? You, dumbass!** _ He jumped out of his bed, running to the shower and not paying attention to whatever piece of clothing he had caught on the way; he would have to change to a nurse uniform later, anyway. Today was his first day and Dean couldn’t allow himself to be late, he had to put a fight to be hired by the hospital, they would find any excuse to show him the exit door. 

In the kitchen, Charlie was having breakfast, eyes glued to the computer screen in front of her, and even thought she had been drunker tha n  him last night, she looked as fresh as once could be,  _**this bitch**. _ Dean stole a toast from her plate, ignoring the reproach and ate it while purring himself a big mug of coffee, a fair dose of sugar and mild added under the disgust look of Charlie;  _that’s not how you drink coffee!!!_ They had been flatmates for a bit more than three years now and somethings were still matters of discussion  between them.  Checking one last time at the digits displayed on the microwaved, Dean was off the door, waving awkwardly without a look at Charlie.

The city’s roads had started to get filled by cars and people walking, it was the beginning of the famous traffic jam. Usually, Dean wouldn’t mind, he would put  S tyx on the radio and sing along, but his nerves were too tensed and his headache was still to intense to appreciate loud banging, the motor roar was borderline too much to handle. Anyway, Dean was lucky enough to arrive earlier than needed, event though it was by ten tiny minutes,  and he made his way to the welcoming desk behind which was sat a tall, thin, alien-like man who was about his age. The stranger’s weirdly expressive eyes stopped on Dean, eyebrow raising as he gulped loudly, however, he was quick to recover, smiling as if someone has raised him from perdition, catching Dean’s hand a bit too eagerly and introducing himself as Garth.

  


– _Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, but I ain’t a surgeon to help people find someone else to help them, or to supervise patients filling the papers. I’m sure you get what I mean, you look smart._

– _Whoah… I think you might be the first one to ever tell me I was looking smart._

  


_**A pretty face? A Ken doll? Rapunzel? That I know pretty well, but this? Who the hell is this guy? You can be sure it’s the madman from the psychiatric aisle of the hospital, God help me, there are certainly nurses looking after him.** _ Yet, he followed Garth around, the dude surely knew the place and what bad could happen by having a first look around before meeting the hospital staff? 

  


– _You know what? I like you, I’m sure we could be best friend!_

  


A nd with this weird declaration of friendship, the lad wrapped tightly his arms around Dean, humming happily, and our new nurse had no idea of how to react: hugging back was far to much, on the other hand, standing still here was very awkward. How could he nicely tell the other to fuck off? 

  


– _Alright, alright, Garth. I think you’re scaring my new nurse._

  


The voice came out of the restroom, the opened door showing a small blond man with what seems to be a permanent mark of mockery in his face, if Dean would have been a lady, he sure knew he would have dropped his panties.

  


– _Sorry, Doc! Good luck, Dean, my shift is over, but see you later._

  


And with that, he disappeared, leaving Dean and the other man, he was the doctor Gabriel Novak, without a doubt, his superior in the pediatric aisle of the hospital. The man’s voice was manly, heavy and deep, and when Dean had eared him on the phone (two weeks ago), he hadn’t imagine at all the man as he was right now, in front of him: Dean had imagine a tall, random looking white dude coming from a healthy family and working in the pediatric aisle because it had to pick and thought kids might be cool.

Spreading his arms as if to impress Dean by showing him his castle, Gabriel smirked once again, and shows him the restroom he was occupying, few minutes ago. The room was small, one bed (for the night shift, Dean guessed), a desk and a sofa.

  


– _Mi casa è tu casa! But if I were you, I wouldn’t get to comfy on the bed. It’s… hum… Lets say it witnessed its fair number of love making._

– _Hew… I don’t think I wanted to know that._

– _Wanted maybe, but you sure needed. Anyway, it’s just the restroom when you’re on your night shift and could use a few seconds of calm. There are other restrooms and some used during the day to catch up with your coworkers._

  


Then Gabriel let him to the said restroom where a few members of the staff were, some getting ready, some enjoying a break, some ready to leave (having finished their night shift). All eyes turn to the two men, people greeting Gabriel and introducing themselves to Dean after the smaller lad had told them Dean was their new coworker. Even though he didn’t remind everybody’s name, Dean caught a few, but it was mostly because they were simple random names like Benny, Anna, Garth and Aaron. Gabriel showed him where to find his uniform, a green short and pant with a pair of white snickers.

  


– _It sure highlights the green of your eyes._

  


_**Great, like I don’t have other priority than making sure my outfit highlights my eyes.** _ Dean muttered a weak ‘thank you’ before asking that his boss informed him on everything he needed to know.  Apparently, Benny was the longest member of the Staff, the man had be hired around the same times as Gabriel and even if he was tall and quite impressive, he was a  _true teddybear_ (as worded by Novak), he would be the one to guide Dean around the hospital and to show him what exactly they wanted him to do. 

  


– _It’s only for the first week, maybe the second one as well if you need it. What else? Humm… Oh yeah, right! If you have a problem, come to me. It’s primordial that everything goes smoothly and that the staff goes along. We’re working in the pediatric aisle of the hospital, thus with children and you know… Kids are damn smart, they can feel bad tension and it’s not good for their recovery. Don’t let tension get too far: you come to me and we try to fix it, it’s our politic here._

– _Sure, those are things I can do._

– _Perfect! Now, move your cute little butt, you’ve got work to do. Benny, I’m counting on you!_

  


The giant teddybear approached him, looking as cheeky as his boss, was that a requirement to be hired in the pediatric staff? Even if he was adamant about being a true independent men, Dean couldn’t deny the fact that he had followed Benny absolutely everywhere, like a baby duck following its mother, but the taller man didn’t seem to mind, he had been asked to help Dean around and if it meant being followed everywhere, so be it. Sooner than later, it was lunch time as Benny informed him while he was giving his medication to a ten year old boy and the two men made their way to the cafeteria, buying each a coffee with a sandwich, before heading to the restroom where were almost all the same people than this morning. As they sat down at an empty table, Aaron, Anna and Gabriel joined them.

  


– _So, how has been your day doing until now, Dean-o?_

– _I guess that it could have been worst._

– _Come on, man! It was great, I’ve seen way worst._ Defended Benny, turning his attention to Gabriel, asking: _Remember Garth’s first day?_

– _First week you mean? How could I? Kids started crying the moment he was in the same room._

– _Well, kids love this one. Luka even asked if he could be the one to give him his medication._

– _What? Are you serious?_ Anna was shocked. _He still refuse when I’m the one doing it._

  


Gabriel gave him an appreciating look, seemingly impress by this information. What Dean didn’t know was that said Luka was known to throw tantrum when giving his medication, he suffered from a rare disease and they have already tried a few treatment, hoping to someday find the right. The kid was tired of this.

  


– _So? Not to be the one to address a sensitive topic, but one doesn’t need a certificate to know that you are a bit older than the majority who just left nursing school. How come you’ve graduate this late, if I can say it that way?_

– _It’s not… Well, it is sensitive, but I’m getting over it. A bad breakup made me reconsider where I was at that point of my life and I figured out that I couldn’t spend my life working in a garage. And I love taking care of people, mostly about kids, so here I am._

– _Funny you should mention a bad breakup. We hate the feeling, but sometime breaking up made us take a new start in life and it’s sometime the best._ Said Gabriel, with a deep look. _I myself take a new start after a breakup and ended up here._

  


After those words, Benny rise his coffee, a smile on his lips, encouraging them to cheer to those new starts. The four cups (three coffee and a hot chocolate for Gabriel) bumped against each other.


	3. Yeah, I'm back in the game... But I'd prefered if I sit on the bench for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, I have the headcanon that Gabriel calls Dean 'Deanosaurus' :))

– _What about that one? Come on, Dean, you’re not being helpful at all. I thought you wanted to go back in the dating game._

– _Well, of course I do, Charlie! That doesn’t mean I have to get a hard on for every chick I see… And they say men are the pervs._

– _Obviously you are and don’t play hard to get. You know you’re a true fuckboy._

 

Charlie took a sip of her drink (a cocktail Dean was sure he didn’t want to know the name, judging by the colour) and raised her red eyebrow, smirking around her straw, but she quickly lost interest of whatever face Dean was pulling to look at a pretty girl who happened to be sat at the bar, on her own. Apparently, she was as straight as a curve could be, an angel fallen just to land in Charlie’s arms and no, she wasn’t exaggerating, thank you very much, Dean. Next to him, Benny snorted inelegantly, shooting his mate an apologetic glaze: he had to admit that this Charlie girl was something and he enjoyed too much the torment she put dean in.

With a last joke at Dean depend, Charlie left the two men, stealing the two men’s beers, to join the single lady and it didn’t take her long to have her tongue down the chick’s throat. _Gosh, and I am the fuckboy?_ As if he knew what the Winchester lad was thinking, Benny lightly pat him in the back, cheering him up by offering a new drink.  


– _I guess I’ll go home alone tonight, once again…_

– _Ah, Deano! Don’t be so bitter, and it’s your fault. I mean, the last girl was totally into you. Too bad you played hard to get._

– _You’re supposed to be on my side! Traitor._

 

Later, Dean and Benny parted way, went home, already cursing themselves for having stayed up so late when they worked early the day after. As he was starting to fall asleep, Dean eared the loud _**boom**_ of the door knocking against the wall, following by drunk laughs  and moans. _Seriously? Charlie, you’re lucky I like you, I would have kicked out anyone else doing so._

The morning after, Dean woke up to stumbled over some petite woman purring herself a cup of coffee, the stranger, as a way to apologize, brought him one and offer to cook some eggs: she knew what it was like to wake up after a short restless night. However, she was a really bad cook and Dean left the flat in a worst mood than in was when he woke up and everybody could see it as he made his way through the hospital. In the restroom,  Benny gave him a knowing look, then asked if Charlie had been that loud with her one night stand. 

Luckily for Dean, it was an easy day, nothing went the wrong way and the members of the staff were mostly trying to find way to busy themselves. Dean had been working there for over three months, he had stopped following Benny around after the second week and had build himself a good spot within the staff: he wasn’t only good looking, but also smart, compassionate, empathic, nerdy (which was very useful when you deal with kids and teenagers on the daily)  and weirdly funny. At lunch time, he would always sit with Benny and Hannah, often joined by Garth and Aaron, tow weird and sensitives dudes with a big heart. Sometimes, Gabriel would come with them, if he wasn’t on a date-lunch or busy. 

 

* * *

 

On a Wednesday morning, early, as he made his way home from his night shift, Dean got a hone call from his mom who had decided to call this early because she was afraid he would already have been at work of she had wait longer. She never called this early, in fact, she and Dean had decided that he would be the one to call to avoid any impromptu moment. Knowing full well Mary, Dean could tell what was on her mind, she might have had a fight with John and rethought about all of her life, watching her kids go away. Melancholy, that bitch had to be behind this phone call.

 

– _I can call you later, if you want?_

– _Nah, it’s okay, mom. It’s been a while anyway. How’s life going?_

– _You know… Ups and downs, nothing much. I’m starting to see that my youth is behind me._ She chuckled. _I had to call Jo, Bobby’s step daughter, remember her? Well, I had to call her ‘cause I couldn’t have access to my mail box. Turn out that your father had disconnected the wifi. Lord knows what got him to do such a thing…_

– _Why didn’t you ask Sammy?_

– _He’s on a team building week-end with the firm and Jess had been working full time lately. I’m pretty sure it’s to afford themselves some vacations away from the madness they’re going through._ _What about you? How is life going?_

– _Everything is good. I worked hard, I have to proof them they’ve done well by hiring me, and I think I’m a solid member of the staff now. I often go at the bar with a few coworkers and Charlie on the week end. I think I’ve found my place, you know?_

– _That’s awesome to hear, babe._

– _Mom! What did I tell you? Babe is fine for your baby or lover. I’m way to old for that…_

– _If you say so._ _But you didn’t answer totally. You found a job, you found some new friends, did you find someone that you might be into?_

– … Dean considered the question for a while, humming in the phone so Mary didn’t think he dropped his phone or fell asleep. _No, sadly. I’m over Lisa now, but the only time I’ve interact with women outside of work where at the bar and, frankly, I didn’t feel like having a one night stand._ _I mean, that doesn’t sound as fun as when I was twenty._

– _Then, don’t force yourself in something you don’t want._

– _Mom, I just told you I didn’t wanna and haven’t done anything…_

– _That’s not what I mean, Dean._ _I’m just saying that you don’t have to always look in the same category, the good might be just in front of you but out of your comfort zone._

– _That’s way too deep for my sleepy brain._

– _I’ll let you sleep. Love you, Dean._

– _Love you too, mom._  


He hadn’t been lying, his brain was too sleep depraved for him to keep going with the conversation, Dean had fallen asleep as soon as the back of his head had touched the pillow. When he woke up, a few hours later, the flat was still empty with no Charlie in sight, even though she hadn’t told him that she had to do. _Did she go out this night? Yeah, you can be sure she had find some girl to keep her warm… Argh, no, you dumbass! It’s comic-con day, we’ve talked about it last week._ They had talked about it because Charlie had two tickets to go to the comic-con, but she didn’t wanna go if Dean couldn’t (it was during his night shift week) and the later had been very clear about not wanting to be the reason she wouldn’t have fun and go to an event that she waited for all year long.

Around 4 PM, he got a text saying she had a gift for him, since he couldn’t make it up to be there. “Thanks” he text back, then proceeded to rummage through their cupboards and the fridge to make a grocery list. _Damn, how comes we are so out of basic stuff? No more pepper?_ The market wasn’t far away and it was a good excuse to breath some fresh air, Dean didn’t even think of driving the impala to go there.

As he was hesitating between two pizzas, Dean heard a laugh he knew too well and, turning his head toward the sound, he was greeted by an excited child-looking Gabriel Novak, holding hands with a tall good-looking woman who might have some Hindu origins. The small man noticed him, stopped himself mid-sentence and waved at him, seemingly blind to the unhappy look on the woman’s face.

 

– _Deano! Funny seeing you here. Oh, I didn’t introduce you. Dean, this is Kali, my…_

– _His friend._

– _Yes… Friend._ The smile on Gabriel’s face had disappeared for a few second, and Dean could swear his eyes were full of sadness. _And Kali, this is Dean._

– _His friend from work._

– _Then, your his coworker._

– _It occurs to me that our relationship is good enough that we consider each other as more than coworkers._

– _That’s good to hear, Deanosaurus._ Gabriel snorted inelegantly, enjoying his joke _. See you later? Man, I can’t wait to be done with these night shifts._  


Dean didn’t know much about this Kali, but he was sure of one thing: he didn’t like her. Deciding he would take both pizzas, he went to pay and walked back home, remembering on his way that he didn’t buy what was on the grocery list. _Too late._ Back home, he spend a few hours checking his facebook, then watched Kick-Ass while eating a pizza and decided to eat the second. Charlie was going to eat something on her own, she didn’t need the pizza. She came home while he was in the shower, getting ready for work, Dean had heard the door opening and closing.

 

– _I gotta go. See you later, bitch._ He greeted her while kissing her on the forehead. _You’ll tell me everything._

 

When Dean arrived at the hospital, he almost knocked Garth over, the other lad quickly walking out of the emergency room and only turn over when he heard his name being called by the newest member. Apparently, the doctor Novak had been called in emergency because a family had have a car crash and the son was in serious danger of death. Garth had assisted him during the operation. Then Garth left with a last advice: _don’t be around them more than needed, they can’t stop fighting for Christ sake!_

Luckily for Dean, Gabriel has asked Benny to keep an eye on the boy and his family, which meant that Dean didn’t have to approach the parents and by the look on Benny’s face when he joined him in the restroom, purring himself a cup of strong coffee, it was as bad as Garth had told Dean.

 

– _They don’t even care if he’s still alive or whatever sequels the kiddo could have, they’re just fighting because there losing their time._

– _What?_

– _Yeah, the father is supposed to be on a meeting at Washington for midday tomorrow and she’s being hysteric because she dropped what she had planed for tomorrow and for nothing since they’re not going to live the town._

– _Poor kid…_

– _Yeah. Talking about that, can I ask you a favor?_

– _Sure._

– _I’ve asked Gabriel to have next week off, it’s Andrea’s birthday and I wanted to take her to Venice. Do you mind taking care of my ‘patients’?_

– _Yeah, sure. Dude, Andrea is one lucky girl!_  


And with a pat on the shoulder, Dean left the restroom, ready to give his medication to Luka whose face brightened when he saw the man entering his room. The week went by, everything was fine and when Monday came, Dean acted upon his word to do his work and Benny’s work. He had already done three of Benny’s “patients” when he entered the car-crashed boy’s room, the boy was already awake, watching some cartoons. He was alone, no parents in sight; Benny had told him that they came, but five minutes at the end of the day and not every days. Oh, and the boy was high on medicines. His head turn toward Dean when he heard the door opening and looked at him agape for a while.  


– _Whoah! I mean, it’s a good whoah._

– _Thanks, I guess. So, how is the pain going, Alfie?_

– _I’m fine, a bit horny right now._

– … _Hum… Right, I remember my teenage years._ Dean laughed awkwardly, not really knowing what to do after such a declaration.

– _Yeah. I was frankly sad to see that my nurse wasn’t as sexy as Porn show, I mean the other dude is good looking but nothing as close to the curvy blond nurse, right? But you! I mean, I don’t think porn would have make you any favor._

– _Great, I’ll make a note that I won’t ever do any favor to Benny. Now, hush. Take your pills and… Don’t put your hand there! Jesus Christ, Kid…_  


Dean left the room the fastest he could, alerting Gabriel who was leaving the room on front, and the man thrown him a questioning look to which Dean answered by pointing to the room he exited, muttering about some wandering hand. Gabriel only smirked, admitting he would have been the same if he was under so much medicines.

Later, as he was leaving the hospital, Dean saw Gabriel running to him and he stopped, holding the door for the smaller lad. He wanted to tell Dean that they were going at the bar with a few coworkers and that Dean was invited to come as well. _Sure, why not?_  


– _Hey, Deanosaurus. I just wanted to make sure that, earlier, you didn’t think I was hitting on you._

– _No biggie, I wasn’t thinking about that._

– _But I’m sure you’ll find some good guy one day. Have you try meeting dude since you’re on town?_

– _Oh, euh… Hum… I’m not into… I’m not into men._

– _Oh! You’re not? Sorry for assuming._ There were a few minutes of silence. _But, I mean, you’re sure you’re not? Even a bit? Like in bisexual. I am._

– _I don’t know, never really thought about it. I sure can say when a man is seductive, but I’ve never really been tempted to go to the busyness with another dude…_

– _Well, never say never, right?_

 

The truth is Dean had asked himself more than once if he could get kinky with another man, and he had came to the conclusion that he couldn’t answer, which per se was a way of saying he wasn’t as straight as he might have thought until then. He took a sip of his drink, did all his coworkers thought he was gay? Since he was a nurse, a lot of person had made assumption of his sexuality and it kinda bothered him. A job was not a way of establishing a sexual identity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy or want to tell me how I can improv myself (or ask for something), leave a kuddo or a comment :)) 
> 
> Xx.


	4. I'll make the perfect match

When Benny came back from his vacation with Andrea one week later, the man had been overly generous on details, much to everyone regrets: “There are some things that you keep private, Benny-boy.” And since Dean was one of his best buddies, he had listen to the giant Teddy bear without complaining, even thought he wished he had as much to say about a significant other as the other man.

On the Sunday night, they both went at the bar, without Charlie this time, she had a date with some smocky hot chick, and they started casually with a beer for each, not really talking before taking a first sip out of their bottle. After their second beer, the two men settled for a pool game, Dean having bragged about “How good I was as a teenager, I would go at the bar and bet, so many parties and pathetic dates were paid thank to this game”. Of course, Benny wasn’t man to back off in front of a challenge. Half through the game, which Dean was winning, several people has gathered around the two players, mostly young ladies, so young that Dean was sure they had to use fake ID to come in the bar. One of them approached, seductively offering to pay the next beer to the winner, to what Benny and Dean exchanged a look and the first lad took the matter in hands:  


– _Sorry sweetheart, ain’t free boys around this table. And to be frank, I’m not sure I’d risk it, how old are you? I mean, for real._

 

This seemed to do the trick as the teenage girl went pale, raising her chin in anger, before going back to her group of friends, all of them left the bar shortly after. The rest of the game was spend without a word being shared between the two friends. After that, they went back to their table, ordering another couple of beers, and Dean engaged a new conversation.  


– _Talking about couple thing, I’ve met Gabriel’s girlfriend and I must adm…_

– _Gabriel’s girlfriend? What are you talking about?_

– _I thought you knew, I mean, you’re pretty close. Anyway, I don’t like her._

– _It’s common for Gabriel’s friends to dislike his girlfriends. The dude has a curse on his love-life. Tell me about the lucky lady._

– _She has a look, not gonna lie, dressed sharply, black eyes and hair, Hindu-like skin. But man, it looks like she’s got a stick up the arse. I mean…_

– _Yeah, no need to say more. It’s Kali, isn’t? I can’t believe he’s back with her!_

 

With those words, Benny took his phone out of his back pocket, his lips like a thin line, muttering he was gonna ask the lad to come over. After texting Gabriel, Benny’s attention was back on Dean, he proceeded to explain him the whole story between Kali and Gabriel.

They had met at a college party, Gabriel was in a well known for its fun fraternity and she was in a rigorous sorority. For Benny, Kali had only intended to have fun with Gabriel, but a night had become more and quickly, people had started assuming they were a thing. This meant that guys didn’t hit on Kali anymore and the girl, always thinking about her image, couldn’t broke up with him, so she decided to be so infuriating that Gabriel would have no other choice than to break up with her. Thus, Kali would be the poor girl with a broken heart whom Gabriel would have played dirty. The problem was that Gabriel was too deeply in love to see how she was playing him and he introduced her to everyone: friends and family. All of his friends despised her, but Gabriel didn’t listen to them, and his parents absolutely loved her, or to be honest, her rank and the doors that dating her could open. Finally, they graduated from college and as he was ready to ask her about moving in together, Gabriel found out she had been cheating on him for a few months. The other man, Baldur, was a fairly rich and well known political man, but of Lord was he dumb. There were no other word to describe the man.

 

– _I don’t get it. If they broke up, how come they were together at the supermarket?_

– _Good question! I’d say that once again, it’s wouldn’t be the first time, Kali is trying to have a bit of fun and seek it by having an affair with Gabriel. He should be careful. That’ll only last a few months and she’ll wreak his heart. And I don’t wanna imagine what would happen if the media discover this affair. Some of the hospital big fishes work with Baldur, or at least they’re fond of his politic, and we can’t afford losing these big fishes._

– _Good thing that I was an arse back to her, right?_  


The conversation was interrupted by Gabriel arrival, the smaller man making his way toward the table while greeting them loudly, as if he hadn’t seen them since high-school, ignoring the disdainful looks given by the others customers. Even though he was smiling widely, both men could easily see that the joy didn’t quite reach his eyes, but none pointed it out loudly. They finished their beer without much words being exchanged, contenting themselves in each other presence, until Gabe went to the bar ordering the next round and then, coming back with the order, he gently teased the two men, asking if two hot gentlemen had nothing to do on a Sunday night than drinking like sad single dudes. “ _And yet you’re here_ ” teased back Benny.

 

– _To be honest; Deano here was being a bit down… Talking about how much his mama was talking his ears off about dating and you know, how hard it is to meet people with our line of work._

– _Ah….. Mothers, they all seem to thing relationship is the most important thing to live._

– _AH! See. I told you that you shouldn’t be down because of that, Gaby has been single for longer and see, the man is living it just fine,_ exclaimed benny, reading the uneasy expression growing on Gabriel face. _I mean, how long has it been since things ended with Kali? Which was for the best._

– _Come on, it wasn’t that b…_

– _You’re right, she was evil!_

– _No, I just wasn’t enough in our relationship and Kali grew tired of that._

– _You’re unbelievable!_ Benny snapped, sipping hungrily on his beer, while Gabriel looked apologetically at Dean _Anyway, what matters is that all of this is in the past, right?_

– _Yeah, sure. I mean, we still greet each other as good…_

– _As good friends?_ Dean cut him off. _I mean, it’s how she introduce herself to me the other day._

– _Why do I feel as if this is an intervention? Lets talk about Deanosaurus here, he’s the one feeling down, why are we talking about me?_

 

Dean shot a warning look toward Benny, the other man hadn’t thought that gabriel would have been this fast to go back on his legs and change the subject of the conversation from himself, and now, he would have to listen to them talk about his nonexistent love-life. Fair enough if you considered what Benny and Dean had just done to the smaller man. Sometimes, Dean hated his friends. Benny who he thought wouldn’t have followed Gabriel’s lead, had just done it, telling his green-eyed friend that if meeting people was too hard, Gabriel and himself could set him on a few blind-dates, that was a way as any other to find love. The smaller lad approved, assuring he had in mind a few men whom Dean would get along with.

 

– _Or women_ , he added when Dean frowned, and Benny look weirdly at Gabriel. _And you know the best? I’m your boss, so I know exactly when you’re work-free and thus, when to settle those blind-dates._

– _That’s not a good thing, that’s quite scary, if you want my opinion._

 

The three men finished their beer then headed out, each going on their own. Arriving home, Dean didn’t say a word about the blind-dates to Charlie, she wouldn’t had shut up about it and made her mind on settling him on blind-dates too. Benny and Gabriel were enough. He went to sleep, setting his alarm on, he had to call his mom in the morning.  


* * *  


The next week had been crazy, too much patients coming in for far not enough nurse and surgeon on the pediatric aisle, which meant bad results and parents and siblings crying a lost one. In these moment, Dean couldn’t help but ask himself why he had chosen to became a pediatric nurse, wanting nothing else but drowning himself on some cheap liquor at the closest bar. But today, he couldn’t, he had promised Gabriel that he would go on his blind-date with whoever was Pamela. As Gabriel had told him, Dean worn a shirt without his usual flannel “ _You’ll look sexy and cozy, without being to much of a_ _woodcutter_ ” and he met her at a small diner not far from the hospital.  


– _I’m a psychic. As we say to the medical staff: those you can’t safe, we work with them._

 

At very moment, Dean would have liked to be in the office, looking at the camera. For God sake, how had Gabriel thought that they would have made a good match? And those unfortunate blind-dates had kept going: Cassie, a nice journalist but only looking for a quick one night stand, Emma who was after someone with money, not Dean then, and a few others. The man was growing tired of that game. Even Benny had settled him with chicks he couldn’t have nothing in common with. Did his friends know him so little? Until one Tuesday on the lunch break, Benny and Gabriel came to their usual spot, big smiles on their face.  


– _How would you feel on a blind-date with a dude?_

– ‘ _Cause we have the perfect date for you._

– _I guess it’ll be alright, I’m not that picky anymore…_

– _Perfect. On Friday, be at our usual bar at 8PM, the dude’s called Aaron. Yeah, he looks stoned, it’s usual._  


That was a weird description, Dean wouldn’t lie about that, but his friends seem so happy with that blind-date, he couldn’t refuse, so he went on the date and frankly, he surprised himself by being quite happy with how went the date.

 

* * *  


Yes, the dude seem comply stoned, years of smoking too much he admitted after hearing how he had been described by Gabriel and Benny whom he met when he drove his nephew at the hospital, explaining to them how he got hurt while playing Star Wars. Yes, Aaron was truly and shamelessly a nerd who hadn’t grown up much since he finished college.  


– _My roommate and me often have movie night, drinking and watching Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, whatever we’re in the mood for._

– _That’s awesome! I try to get my mates to do that, but they never agree._

– _What kind of person lets that opportunity goes away?_

– _I know, right?_  


They finished their second drink, chatting without any discomfort, before heading out, they were both hungry and even though none have mentioned it, they could see Benny and Gabriel sat at the bar, shooting glaze to the pair. It was too late for a reasonable restaurant, so pizza it was. Aaron knew a good place at the corner of the street, and he was right, the food was exceptional and yet, affordable.

They left a bit before midnight, belly full and pretty sober, they hadn’t drink more alcohol since the bar. Dean offered to walk home with Aaron, but the later argued by saying that Dean’s flat was not that way and that he had an early shift, he should had home directly, but they exchanged their phone number, agreeing on a second date, and separated after Aaron put a kiss on Dean’s cheek.  


– _See you soon!_  


* * *

 

In the morning, Dean decided he wouldn’t say a word on the date to Benny and Gabriel, waiting for them to beg as a punishment for their failed attempt of surveillance. He didn’t have to wait too long, two hours had gone by when he ran into both of them as he exited a patient’s room, they had been waiting for him and started asking how the date had been, not appreciating his short answer: “ _What do you mean fine? Just fine?_ ”, then he promised to tell them all about it during their lunch break, even thought there was nothing exciting to say.

Lunch break was coming faster that usually, which wasn’t much of a surprised with how happy Dean was, and as he made his way to the restroom, passing by the hospital hall, he almost get knocked over by a small lad with brown hair and surprising blue eyes. He seem to be waiting for something, busy watching his phone screen when he run into Dean.  


– _Sorry, I’m sorry._

 

And the man might have had the deepest voice Dean had eared until that day. 

 

– _No worry, no harm done. Can I help you?_

– _Hum… I’m just waiting for my brother, he was supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago._

– _Oh, you know, I guess it’s the traffic. It’s hell to come to work sometimes._

– _Actually, he’s working here, the morning shift today. Maybe you know where he is or could tell him I’m here if you see him? It’s Gabriel Novak._

– _Gabe? Yes, I was on my way to join him, actually. I’ll lead the way._

 

With these words, he turn around and started to head to the restroom, looking over his shoulder from time to time to be sure the other man was still following.

 

– _I’m Dean._

– _Castiel. My parents are very religious, if Gabriel’s name hadn’t already told you._

– _Gabriel is still pretty random. Well, more than Castiel. Which has a nice ring in it, just a bit full in the mouth to be honest._

 

He was answered by a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean/Aaron aren't for the long road, but I wanted Dean to be more okay with his sexuality and have some kind of experience before making Destiel a thing. But don't worry, it's still a Destiel fanfiction :)))
> 
> Kudo and comment are of course appreciated :)
> 
> Xx


End file.
